I'm Back!
by Love'Joy1990
Summary: This is a short story I came up for Stefan last year after watching S3 episode 5 "The Reckoning," PLEASE give this story a chance! Stefan has a new atitude and is going to show everybody just who he is.


**AN: I came up with this short story for Stefan last year after S3 episode 5 "The Reckoning," it was in my head and I just had to write it! Let me know what you think of it good, bad, anyhting I will take it all, Thank you! I'll be updating my other story real soon. Oh yeah please excuse my grammer and mispelled words.**

**I Do Not Own Vampire Diaries, CW and SJ Smith dose.**

Coming back to Mystic Falls was a surprise to Stefan, he never thought he would see this place or the people ever again. But Mystic Falls is the place that always brings drama and danger to its town, so it should not be a shocker to him that he's back here. What is also not a shocker is to see Damon getting closer to Elena every chance he can get, and the sad part about nit is that Elena's letting him. He already knew that Elena had hidden feelings for his older brother but thought she would never be like Katherine and want both of them, but that goes to show you history can repeat itself. To him now, Elena is a spoiled drama queen.

'_Pitty and to think I once Loved that girl, oh well she has my brother to lean on now, and to try and convince him to be a good person, a better man, oh wait! she already has. And now that Damon knows I'm out of the picture, he has a chance with her. He'll do anything, well he can be her doormat now. Stefan __Salvatore is_ _no__body's doormat anymore, it's time people got to know the real me,_' he said in his head with a smirk on his face. Looking out of his window he saw Caroline and Bonnie driving up to the boarding house, as they made their way to the entrance, Stefan had came up with an idea of what to do today. '_Oh this is going to be fun_,' he thought as he went into his bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Well Elena we should have known first that you'd be over here instead of your own home since Stefan _and_ Damon live over here," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Caroline!," Bonnie said nudging her bestfrined in the side. They were all sitting in the living room, Caroline and Bonnie sitting on one chouch while Elena sat in a chair beside them.

"It's fine Bonnie, she's right," Elena said making Caroline stick her tounge out at Bonnie while Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Since Stefan is back I've been trying to get him to come back to me, to be the old Stefan that I know, that we all know, like drinking animal blood, being a gentleman, and resisting the urge to kill. Now he's drinking from people and blood bags. He's also giving me and Damon the cold shoulder," Elena complained.

"Well atleast he's not drinking from you," Caroline spoke on an up-beat.

"That is true," Bonnie agreed.

"Guys did you not here me, Stefan isn't the same anymore, he's changed, drinking human blood, not giving a care in the world, he hardly speaks to me anymore, dosen't even look at me like he use to. We have to find out a way to bring the old Stefan back," Elena complaines some more.

'_Sounds like a Stefan I want to meet,_' Caroline said to Bonnie mentally.

'_I know, and he's been here for days and didn't even come by to see us yet!_' Bonnie mentally said back to her; while Elena kept on complaining how different Stafen was acting towards her.

'_I know! Some friend he is, just wait 'till we see him he's goanna get a heap of lecture out me,_' Caroline glared folding her arms across her chest.

'_Oh God, I should have never said anything. It's got her all wired up, we'll never get out of this house,_' Bonnie slapped her forehead without Elena noticing.

'_Don't forget I can still here you missy,_' she gave Bonnie a pointed look, '_And when is this girl gonna shut-up about her problems, I swear she's always thinking about herself, selfish ass, she didn't even ask how __**we**__ was doing today_ _or if __**we **__had any problems._'

'_She just concerned about Stefan right now, that's all, we are her friends Caroline,_' Bonnie gave Caroline a pointed look this time.

"Guys are you listening to me?" Elena asked impatientliy. "I was saying that now Damon isn't even paying attention to me-"

'_Concerned about Stefan my ass,_' Caroline sneered giving Bonnie a face that said she's already annoyed with Elena. All Bonnie did was giggle.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked.

"Oh nothing we were just wondering where the boys were, it's quiet around here," Caroline said looking around.

"Yeah too quiet," Bonnie said also.

"Stefan's in his room and Dmaon is in the Library reading a book and drink Jack Daniels."

"Damon, reading a book, how ironic," Bonnie rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Be nice Bonnie," Caroline said wagging her finger at Bonnie while she stuck out her tounge this time, and then they both laughed out loud.

"Really guys what's so funny?" Elena asked getting frustrated with them not letting her in on the joke.

"It's nothing really, we're just trying to picture Damon sitting in the Library reading a book, now drinking alcohol, yes that's Damon."

"Did I here my name being called by you little witch?" Damon said coming in to the room with his drink in his left-hand and his famous smirk on his face.

"I rest my case," Bonnie said throwing her hands in the air making Caroline giggle more. "Yes Damon I did say your name."

"And why is that little witch?" he asked sitting on her right side getting in her face.

"Would you stop calling me that," Bonnie was already getting irratated by him.

"Fine judgey, why were you saying my name?."

"Because we were talking about how ungentlemen like you and your brother were today. We come to your home and you two didn't even come in to say hello or anything," Caroline spoke up.

"Oh well where my manners, how are you two doing today?" Damon was beig sarcastic.

"Save don't even care anymore and plus it's only one gentleman that lives in this house anyway and it's definatley not you," Bonnie said getting in his face.

"For your information I am one of the most sofisticated gentleman on this earth," he retorted leaning back on the couch drinking his drink.

"When were you ever a gentleman Damon?" Bonnie asked turning to him.

"I'm a gentleman when I need to be one."

"Yeah and exactly when were you a gentleman to me?"

"What, you don't remember the dance last year or when we share a dance togehter," he remind her coming back into her face a little bit closer this time and Bonnie didn't even noticed.

But Caroline and Elena surely did. Caroline thought it was funny and kinda cute how Bonnie and Damon can just argue but at the same time keep each other sane. For Elena, she did not like one bit, '_What the hell is going on here Damon is giving all of his attention to Bonnie and not me, what? Did I wake up in an alternate universe or something, because this is not how it is suppose to be!,_' she thought in her head while slouching down in the chair with her arms folded across her chest.

"Well that must have been the only time you were a gentleman to me because most of the time, you're just rude, sarcastic and a ass,"Bonnie retorted back.

"Yeah, Stefan was usally the gentleman around here, while you were playing bad boy of Mystic Falls," Caroline said.

"Aw thank you Caroline, that's so sweet, it means so much to me that you think of me that way," Stefan said surprising the three making them turn to see him standing behind them.

**AN: And that was chapter one, again let me know what you think, I'll take anything just please review! I will update soon on my other story which I'm hoping people are still reading :D Anyways about the show coming back on, F**k Delena getting on my nerves, Love that Bonnie is getting more show time and that she finally met her mom but I am a little ify with I can't trust her right now, Love that Stefan is still keeping his new attitude it looks well on him, but anyways thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
